


《混蛋》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《混蛋》

菊川玲二第一次见到泷谷源治的时候，以为他不过是一个有脾气的摇滚明星，是的，摇滚明星，一听就是有脾气的代名词不是吗？

 

此刻的状况让菊川玲二心里打鼓，这是他们参加一个综艺节目，让他们几个新人小演员跟一个超大牌的摇滚明星的乐队一起打一场球赛，制作组的脑袋肯定被门夹过！真他妈有病！

菊川玲二现在面对泷谷源治的时候有些紧张，手里的台本都被手汗弄得皱皱的，每次这个时候他就特别想彪脏话，生殖器满嘴飞的那种。

泷谷源治看起来很困的脸在菊川玲二眼里逐渐扭曲，他豁然起身，匆匆忙忙地朝休息室里的淋浴间里跑，菊川玲二觉得自己需要冷静一下。

 

泷谷源治的目光黏在菊川玲二的背影上，嗯，真有意思，这家伙是害羞了吗？想起昨天晚上他把自己的老二放在嘴里舔弄的样子，泷谷源治的脑子里就已经浮现出菊川玲二挺翘的臀部和蜷缩在自己身下随着他大力的抽插大腿根部都合不拢的诱人模样，嘴里停不下来的荤话和挑衅，颤颤巍巍射出白浊的粉色性器。

这样想着，泷谷源治也站了起来，朝菊川玲二离开的地方走去，逐渐抬头的老二提醒着自己，他现在就想跟那家伙来一发，越快越好。

 

菊川玲二还在淋浴室的过道上急得团团转，他昨天晚上肯定是喝多了才会做出那种傻逼一样的举动，找到泷谷源治的房间给他来了一发口活？开什么玩笑？一定是上帝拿错了剧本好吗，而且最后的end更是过分，他竟然还被泷谷源治操射了，老天，他一定觉得自己是个被操了屁股就会高潮的浪货，我操！真是没有比这更操蛋的事情了！

当然，在被泷谷源治拖进淋浴间里的下一秒，菊川玲二就改变了自己刚才的想法，泷谷源治，这个人的存在就是为了把自己的人生搅得天翻地覆，包括他在自己屁股里搅和的那根肉棒。

呵，菊川玲二庆幸自己现在还有心思开个黄腔。

 

菊川玲二只感觉自己的后脑勺被撞得很疼，但是下一秒嘴唇上的疼痛就盖过了一切，还有挤进自己双腿间的手，被握住软肋的感觉真是有过难受的，性器顶端被指甲划过的疼痛让他瑟缩着哼哼了两声。

“别心急。”泷谷源治轻笑出声，他撩起菊川玲二身上的球衣，松开了他的嘴唇转而侵略他的乳尖，舌尖抵住那颗小小的肉粒色情地吮吸着，惹得前方的人难耐地呻吟出声。

“啊???唔???”菊川玲二还是要脸的，即使他现在想扯着嗓子让泷谷源治那个混蛋给自己个痛快，但无奈现在那家伙的手指已经戳进了自己的后穴入口一点，另一只手松开了自己的分身捏住另一个乳头狠狠地碾压。

“轻……轻一点……你……你他妈再怎么用力也不会吸出奶的好么？”菊川玲二怀疑他再这样捏下去，自己那两颗本来没人碰就是个摆设的玩意就要破了。

泷谷源治松开菊川玲二已经红肿的乳头，盯着他的嘴巴，“没想到你还是这么能说。”他说得轻松，但听的那个人的心情就一场复杂了。

“你的意思是……我很吵？”菊川玲二指着自己一脸莫名其妙。

“还好。”菊川玲二刚刚松了口气，就听到泷谷源治继续说：“不算很吵。”

说完也不等菊川玲二做点什么反应就又堵住了他的嘴巴，这次把舌头也挤了进去，泷谷源治炙热的舌头舔过菊川玲二的口腔，缠住那根舌头嘬弄，一时间空荡荡的淋浴间里只剩下他们令人脸红心跳的接吻的声音，来不及吞下去的津液顺着两人的嘴角滑下，濡湿了泷谷源治的小胡子。

 

泷谷源治伸手打开了热水的开关，哗啦啦的水声成了他们的遮羞布，当然，如果这两个人真的要脸的话。

泷谷源治松开菊川玲二的嘴唇的时候发出了“啵儿”的一声，害得菊川玲二忍不住吐槽道：“你是小学生吗？你是在亲我的嘴，不是在吃糖！”他翻了两个白眼，还想再说点什么找回点尊严，就被泷谷源治扯开自己运动裤的动作吓了一跳。

他望着地上那片碎布，皱着眉问候了一下泷谷源治的祖宗。

“力气大了，下次注意。”泷谷源治伸手弹了一下菊川玲二高高翘起的性器，“这就兴奋了？”

“这说明泷谷大爷您技术好呗。”说着菊川玲二勾起脚磨蹭着泷谷源治的小腹，“大爷您给我来一次全套多少钱？”

泷谷源治抓住菊川玲二的脚踝，伸手捏了一下，顺着小腿溜到大腿根部的会阴处，满意地感受着手下肌肉的微微颤抖。

“你要是表现好，免费服务。”说着手指绕着菊川玲二的性器顶端揩下一丝渗出来的淫液挤进他紧闭的幽穴里，菊川玲二的穴口还有些红肿，带着昨晚激烈性事后的敏感与疼痛。

“嗯???那这次岂不是要干晕我才行？呵呵。”菊川玲二忍着体内的敏感与不适，跟泷谷源治打着无意义的嘴仗。

 

随着手指的增加，菊川玲二的呻吟变得越来越放肆，“啊……啊就是那里……泷谷……进……进来……”菊川玲二勾着泷谷源治的脖子发浪，被热水打湿的身体蹭着泷谷源治的湿透的球衣，挺立的乳尖有意无意地擦着粗糙的球衣寻找着快感，泷谷源治拍打着他的屁股暗骂一句：“骚货。”

被打得一颤的菊川玲二夹紧屁股，性器像是要涨开了一样不停地渗着前液，泷谷源治听起来像是生气的声音在他脑子里炸开，像是强力的春药一样爬上他的背脊，他忍不住更加兴奋了。

“对啊……我……我就是……”菊川玲二握住泷谷源治的性器抵到自己的穴口，他一只手勾住泷谷源治的脖子把他往自己身前带，“所以……干我……源治，干我……”说着他就咬住了泷谷源治的嘴唇，闷哼从彼此的嘴里交融在一起，活着水声听得并不真切。

泷谷源治抽出自己的手指，身下的人急不可耐地扭动着臀部寻求着安慰，泷谷源治说不上来到底是什么感觉，总之他就是看不得菊川玲二这副发情的模样。

泷谷源治扶着自己火热的阴茎擦过充血的会阴处直直地顶了进去，用力地撞上菊川玲二体内的那个凸起的敏感点。

“啊……好棒……”菊川玲二被热水熏得酡红的脸颊一改往日的坏小子模样，变得妖艳起来，起码泷谷源治是这样认为的。

“发什么浪！给我闭上嘴，想把其他人都叫过来吗？”泷谷源治用大拇指堵住菊川玲二的性器顶端，发狠地撞着他的臀部，激烈的拍肉声都快盖过了水声了。

“还是说你想让他们看看你这副骚货的样子？让他们一起上你怎样？”泷谷源治说出的话都不经过大脑，刺激得菊川玲二狠狠地抖动两下，夹住他的肉棒的肠道蠕动地愈发厉害。

“不……不要……”菊川玲二伸出舌头去舔顺着泷谷源治下巴滴落的热水，他眯着眼睛小声地说：“有……有源治……就够了……”

不知道是不是被这句话取悦了，泷谷源治放开他禁锢住菊川玲二性器的手，捏住他的腰，随着一句：“是吗？我保证会操到你一辈子都离不开我的老二！”如巨浪一般快感席卷了菊川玲二的每一根神经，他从喉咙里发出窒息一般的呻吟。

“好……好啊……一……一辈子……”生理性的泪水顺着下巴往身上滴，身上每一处敏感点都等着泷谷源治去触碰，“啊啊……源治……源治……摸我……”他毫不客气地诉说着自己的渴求。

泷谷源治咬住菊川玲二的脖子，一只手摸上他平坦的胸膛，两根手指夹住那颗充血的肉粒揉捻，欲火将他们侵吞，随着喘息和一声呜咽，菊川玲二射了出来，又是这样！又是这样！

高潮未褪的菊川玲二搂住泷谷源治的脖子承受着他接连不断的撞击，敏感点都要被他给顶碎了吧，菊川玲二轻笑两声分身又硬了起来，他仰起脖子享受着泷谷源治的顶弄。

像一只野兽。这是菊川玲二被他炙热的精液浇灌的同时，唯一的想法。

他自己也在毫无察觉的时候射了出来，菊川玲二发誓，如果泷谷源治还要再来一次的话，他绝对会失禁，那他妈就太丢人了！

泷谷源治满意地拍拍菊川玲二弹性十足的臀肉，抽出了自己的阴茎，带出了大量混杂着透明淫液的白色精液，他饶有兴趣地抹了一点凑到菊川玲二的耳边说：“玲二是被我操到后面都射了吗？”

“泷谷源治我操你妈！”菊川玲二好不容易平息下来的欲火被这一句话点燃，“混蛋！混蛋！”他说着就勾住泷谷源治的腰求着他再操了自己一次，这次泷谷源治更恶劣，吃饱了的泷谷源治每次撞进去都顶着那个点磨两下，然后缓缓地退到入口，等着菊川玲二红着眼睛求自己。

“啊……操！你他妈……你他妈就不能快点……”菊川玲二被这样半吊子的快感吊在半空中，心慌意乱的感觉侵袭着他的神经，他忍不住哭了出来，“你……你这个……混……混蛋……”

泷谷源治像是恶作剧得逞的小孩子一样，把菊川玲二搂进自己怀里，一只手臂托着他的背，一只手勾住他盘到自己腰上的腿，开始不遗余力地满足起自己的小后辈来。

“爽吗？”泷谷源治跟菊川玲二咬耳朵。

被干得嘴巴都合不拢，爽得眼泪津液一起往下滴的菊川玲二哪里还顾得上回答什么问题，他一个劲地点头。

被咬住的耳垂和打在耳根的呼吸都是强力的催情剂。

菊川玲二不记得自己的性器里最后射出来的到底是什么，反正他就是爽翻了，多亏了泷谷源治强大的体力，不然他是绝对没办法干干净净地走出淋浴间的。

 

菊川玲二接下来的三天连坐下来都感觉自己的臀缝里好像有什么东西流了出来一样，总是坐立不安的样子惹得泷谷源治心情大好，欺负他的心思更是藏都藏不住。

引得剧组里的每个人都觉得，这两个家伙是不是关系不太好？

当然，真相如何，这两个混蛋目前是不会告诉大家的，因为他们蠢得连自己都搞不清楚好吗。

 

泷谷源治的电话响了起来，他赶紧捏住听筒，小声地接听着。

“秀一？什么事？”

“这个星期要一起聚一聚吗？”中津秀一的一句话惹得一旁的佐野泉心情十分不美丽。

“不用了吧……我……我有点事。”泷谷源治的手顺着熟睡中的菊川玲二的头发，他睡着的样子比他醒着的时候乖多了。

“诶？诶！什么事什么事？”中津秀一来了兴趣。

“没什么啦，就是我最近找到了特别有趣的事呢。”泷谷源治小声地说着，害怕吵醒了身边的男人。

最近，泷谷源治一刻都没感到无聊过。

 

END


End file.
